


The Good and The Dirty (Part Seven of the Footprints Knock Yuuri Up Week)

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Footprints AU, Incest, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, labor, labor inducing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: Their relationship had changed in a myriad of ways during the pregnancy.  There was a new freedom found in being in a relationship that was no longer hid behind locked doors.  They were both the happiest they had ever been.  Their   And more notably, they had sex more often.  Practically every day… Sometimes at the drop of a hat.





	The Good and The Dirty (Part Seven of the Footprints Knock Yuuri Up Week)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> Vitaly eats ass like it's his last meal 
> 
> First of all, I want everyone to know how close the baby was to being named Chiyoko. Ultimately, Yukiko was voted for in the discord server so Yukiko it is because this is a democracy. This kid was almost meme’d.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this~

Vitaly would have never used words such as content or happy to describe his life a year ago.  Life was average at the best of times and agonizing at the worst.  As it was, life simply moved forward indifferently.  The past was a shackle that he had tried to ignore for most of his teenage and adult years.  At the same time, he never found himself hopeful to a bright future nor a better tomorrow.  So Vitaly was left to live in the present.  To take the days and their routine as it came with no real enthusiasm or ambition.

 

That was a year ago.

 

In many ways, the future was still uncertain but it had become clearer with each passing trimester of the pregnancy.  Vitaly’s outlook on the future grew with the swell of Yuuri’s stomach.  New love blossomed in his chest whenever he caught sight of it.  He felt more grounded in the moment and had much to look forward to in the future.  Vitaly took it as recognition that he was changing into a better man; a better mate for his mother and their child.  Their relationship had changed in a myriad of ways during the pregnancy.  There was a new freedom found in being in a relationship that was no longer hid behind locked doors.  They were both the happiest they had ever been.  Their   And more notably, they had sex more often.  Practically every day… Sometimes at the drop of a hat.

Vitaly was by no means complaining, sex with Yuuri would never grow old, but alas he was just one man.  His mother had become insatiable and not just for midnight meals.  While Vitaly could always cook (if boiling water counted as cooking) or go on food runs, he only had one dick.  It was true that he had inherited his mother’s stamina but sometimes even that wasn’t enough to keep up.  As the months went by and the due date got closer, Vitaly began to worry that something would go wrong for the baby if they had sex.

 “You’re so silly sometimes, Vitasha,” Yuuri laughed in his lap, heavily pregnant belly between them.  Yuuri assured that their activities didn’t harm the baby and in fact orgasms were beneficial.  Vitaly was suspicious that the last part was made up by expecting mothers to trick their mates into more sex.

“Please, Vitalik, please fill me up,” Yuuri whined as he mouthed at his son’s neck.   Yuuri palmed at the bulge in Vitaly’s sweatpants, purring when he felt it grow under his touch.

“You’re due in two weeks, what if something happens?” Vitaly rolled his hips minutely into his mother’s hand.  He knew he was losing the battle but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Pleaseeeee Vitasha.  I’m not gonna want sex at all after the baby is born.” Yuuri pouted, chipping away at Vitaly’s resolve.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Vitaly muttered, earning a particularly hard squeeze on his dick.  

Yuuri lifted the hem of his maternity dress over the swell of his stomach, exposing the taut milky skin underneath.  “ _Vi-ta-sha~_ ” Yuuri sung.  Vitaly bit his tongue but the game was already won.  Yuuri shed off the dress completely, letting the fabric fall to the floor.  Vitaly watched his mother’s hands travel up the expanse of tight skin until they eventually found his plump breasts.  Yuuri craned his neck up, playing with his nipples as he continued to rock in Vitaly’s lap.  Vitaly’s hands found their way to Yuuri’s hips, squeezing the plush flesh that spilled between his fingers.

“Won’t you ravish your pregnant omega?” Yuuri whimpered, slick saturating the front of Vitaly’s pants.  Yuuri let go of his breasts, instead cupping his son’s face and leaning in closer to exchange soft wet kisses.  Vitaly kissed back, mimicking his mother’s movements.  Yuuri returned his hand to the tent forming in Vitaly’s pants, slipping under the fabric to wrap his hand around his son’s cock.  He jerked him off leisurely with slow firm strokes.  Vitaly let out an airy moan, undulating to get more of the sweet friction his mother’s hand offered.

“Lie down.  I want to taste you first,” Vitaly sighed, giving in to his lust.  Yuuri all but scrambled out of Vitaly’s lap but not before giving him a wet kiss and plenty of thank yous.

Vitaly freed himself from the soiled fabric, letting the garment lie next to his mother’s discarded dress.  He was taking his time, quietly enjoying the sight of his mother squirming on their bed.  Yuuri, always one to put up a fight, was dueling with his center of gravity.  The round omega tossed and turned trying to arrange the bedding and pillows in order to get as much weight off his back as possible.  Alas, the struggle quickly tired him out and Yuuri let out a groan of defeat.

“I’m fat,” his mother whined sorrowfully.

“You’re perfect,” Vitaly stuffed a pillow under his mother’s back and took a moment to pepper Yuuri’s stomach with kisses that he hoped their baby could feel.  She did, apparently, giving a kiss of her own in the form of a firm kick.  If Yuuri could see Vitaly's mixed expression of surprise and joy he probably would have laughed.

“She’s excited to meet you, Vitalik,” Yuuri hummed

“I’m excited to meet you too, Yukiko,” Vitaly said against his mother’s skin, taking a moment to shower the baby bump with more affection.

“Vitalik, please” Yuuri whined, lightly kicking him impatiently.  Vitaly took the hint and began trailing his kisses downwards.  Vitaly’s tongue lapped at the sweet slick that coated Yuuri’s inner thighs, pushing them farther apart to get closer to his mother’s entrance.  He took his time to nip and suck on the soft skin, enjoying more of the whimpers and gasps that flowed freely from Yuuri’s lips.  

Once he was satisfied marking the omega’s legs, he was finally ready to give proper attention to his mother’s hole.  He licked inwards with a sharp and piercing tongue, swiping at every surface of the hot channel that fluttered around him.  Being pressed this close threatened to suffocate Vitaly in his mother’s skin, especially with his mother’s legs squeezing his head tightly.  His mother tasted like heaven; sweet and flowery with a hint of something that he could never describe but was so positively unique to the omega.  Yuuri loosened quickly with each broad stroke, singing Vitaly’s name with each flick of his devilish tongue.  Vitaly's fingers entered with little resistance and worked alongside his tongue, stretching the omega with scissoring fingers.  It was too much for the omega whos moans grew louder by the second.

“V-vitasha stop,” Yuuri’s heel tapped the alpha’s back.  He stopped immediately, reeling back until he could see his mother’s beautiful flushed face.

“Anything wrong?” Vitaly asked Yuuri as he pulled him up into a sitting position.  The omega shook his head and leaned forward to kiss his son's lips that were still coated with spit and slick.

“Just wanna ride you,” Yuuri purred as he pushed Vitaly down.  Vitaly landed in the soft cushions much in the same position his mother was in just moments before.  His painfully hard cock stood at attention and dripping with precum.  Yuuri swiped a finger through it, gathering some of the salty substance and popping it into his mouth and moaning when he tasted it on his tongue.  

“Mama…” Vitaly rolled his hips up and in a moment forgot his earlier protests at the sight of his mother’s lewdness.  Yuuri crawled over him, heavily pregnant belly caressing his cock as Yuuri positioned himself.  Vitaly positioned his knees to help Yuuri prop himself up while Vitaly held his cock steady.  It was a sight Vitaly would treasure forever.  His beautiful mother partially eclipsed by his pregnant belly, legs spread and slick dripping onto his cock.  Yuuri lowered, holding steady as he slowly took Vitaly’s cock.  Yuuri stopped mid-way, taking time to adjust before raising his body again.  Yuuri took in more of Vitaly’s cock with each bounce but not all of it; just enough to get the ecstasy he craved.  Vitaly let Yuuri take his pleasure from his body, more content to observe than be an active participant.  However, he could not keep his hands to himself.  He had to always touch Yuuri, not being able to do so would be torturous.  His hands traveled up his mother’s strong legs, then caressed his stomach where they lingered.  

“Vi-Vitasha,” Yuuri mewled, stalling his hips as Vitaly blinked up at him with concerned eyes.  Yuuri pulled off without a word and rolled to the side and scooted back on his hands and knees until his ass practically hung off the bed.

“Fuck me, please.  Fuck me like you mean it, baby,” Yuuri called to his son in a sweet voice that deceived his lascivious request.  Vitaly’s blood ran hot and he all but tripped trying to reposition himself behind his mate.  With a firm grip on Yuuri’s hips, Vitaly slid deep back into the omega who moaned at the feeling.  He started at a quick pace, slamming into Yuuri hard with each thrust.  Yuuri’s eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open with a scream that wouldn’t come out.  The sweet friction ignited a flame that threatened to engulf him and, if he was being honest, he would let it.  

“Baby, oh Vitasha I’m, so close baby.  Fuck mommy just like that, oh god,” Yuuri screamed as his son’s cock plunged into him again and again.  He let go in that moment, freed himself from all sensations that weren’t pure bliss.  It didn’t take long for the molten core to boil over and spill white hot onto the bed sheets below with a cry that rang through the halls of the quiet house.  Vitaly followed soon after his mother’s release, pulling out and finishing over Yuuri’s ass.  Both shuddered in their post-orgasmic state, limbs threatening to give out and send both crashing ungraciously.  Vitaly pushed through it, focused first on getting Yuuri back into a good position.

“Let me,” Vitaly offered, reaching around Yuuri’s side.  Before Vitaly had time to move, something warm and wet splashed onto the bed.  Both their eyes widened and both ducked their heads to watch it trickle down Yuuri’s thighs.  

“Mama was that... “ Vitaly stared in disbelief

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri nodded

“You mean…”

“Yup, my water broke.”

 

\--------

 

It did not take a professional to deduce exactly  _ how _ Yuuri was in labor, but it did take a professional to not mention the various bruises on Yuuri’s inner thighs.  The doctor certainly gave them a knowing look accompanied with a scowl.  The couple couldn’t bother to look sorry, however, with Yuuri crushing every bone in Vitaly’s hand into a fine powder.

 

“I am  _ never _ doing this again, do you understand?” Yuuri growled as another contraction hit him.

“Never again,” Vitaly agreed with a kiss on his mother’s white knuckles.

“I should hope not, at least not at your age Mr. Katsuki,” the doctor commented from between the stirrups “You’re almost fully dilated, how are you feeling?”

“Like I did for the other four kids,” Yuuri hissed through another contraction 

“Breathing exercises, mama,” Vitaly whispered, trying to stay calm and composed, hoping that his anxiety could not be felt through the bond 

“ _ Fuck your breathing exercises _ ,” Yuuri spat, but did as his mate said.  

  
  
  


Hours later, in the early morning of Feburary 14th, Yukiko Katsuki was born.  She was small but healthy, announcing her arrival into the world with a powerful set of lungs.  The first person to hold her was her father who was hopelessly in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism appreciated :D


End file.
